


[Podfic] Obvious Suspect

by sisi_rambles



Category: Psych (TV 2006)
Genre: Case Fic, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22459654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: "Just because a man's dressed as an evil vizier, it doesn't mean he's guilty."
Relationships: Burton "Gus" Guster & Shawn Spencer
Kudos: 3





	[Podfic] Obvious Suspect

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Obvious Suspect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/65174) by [Jain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jain/pseuds/Jain). 



**Length:** 00:04:27

 **Right Click to Save, Left Click to Stream:** [mp3](https://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Psych/Obvious%20Suspect.mp3) (3.1 MB) | [m4b](https://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Psych/Obvious%20Suspect.m4b) (2 MB)

  



End file.
